You Are The Star but She's Mine
by Air'Sweetheart57
Summary: Ashley is head cheerleader and Spencer is captain of the girls' basketball team and the entire school thinks they are the perfect couple, but when a new girl comes and trues to steal Spencer away from Ashley, all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Life is perfect right now. The team has won the championship for 3 years straight; I have a hot ass girlfriend that cheers me on and everyone thinks we're the power couple; which we are. I'm Spencer Carlin; captain of the girls basketball team and every girls dream. Too bad I'm taken by my one true love; Ashley Davies. Who is King High's head cheerleader and very hot! Together we make other couples look like trash.

"Carlin, get your head back in the game" Coach Logue says, blowing that dumb ass whistle. We're practicing for the game we have tonight against who? I don't really care, we'll win anyway.

"Yes Coach!" I yell, just as I'm about to go play the cheerleaders come into the gym laughing. They must be on their way to the track field where they practice. I see those brown curly locks, and I knew that was my baby. She has her back towards me so she doesn't see me. I run up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. I see all the other cheerleaders blushing at my appearance.

"Hi, Spencerr!" The rest of the girls say in Awe. Yup, I have that affect. I mean I do have killer looks. I have long blonde hair, killer ocean blue eyes and an original tan. So I know I look good.

"Hi Ladies" I reply back in a flirtatious tone. Yeah, I can be a flirt, but I only love one girl… "How's my girl?" I say with a kiss on a cheek to Ashley. She smiles from ear to ear and turns around and kisses me on the lips.

"Carlin, move your ass!" Coach yells, fuck he looks pissed. I better go. I look at Ashley with an apologetic look, she nods and I let go of her. I go to leave but stop and turn around to see the girls about to head out the door.

"Ash!" I yell and she turns around with the most adorable confused look on her face. I kiss the inside of my hand and shoot it to her like a basketball. She catches it and holds it to her heart. The girls all give an "Awe" before they head out.

Once practice was over, I waited for the cheerleaders to get done with their practice, so I can take my girl home. Their practice lasts at least an extra 30 minutes. As I lean against my Black on Black Mustang I see my twin/older brother Glen who is Captain of the football team with his girls Madison who is Ashley's older Cousin.

"Yo bro! Hey Mads!" I yell, and jog to catch up to them.

"Hey sis, you going to be home all day or are you going over Ashley's?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows at me; which earned a smack to the back of the head from Madison. I knew I always liked her. "Ow!" he yells. God, he's so soft!

"I don't know yet. It's up to my lady" I reply. Madison then points behind me only to reveal a pissed off Ashley yelling at some jock guy that is smirking at her. I run over to her.

"Woah babe, what's wrong?" I ask, rapping my arms around her waist protectively. I mean I really don't want to hurt this guy. I am a black belt in Karate and I did boxing. What? I had some free time back then.

"This jack ass, just tried to hit on me" she says frustrated. What the hell? I look at the guy in disbelief; everyone knows that Ashley is MY girl.

"What I just thought she wanted some of this" he says, pointing to his junk… "Maybe she got enough of you" he says. I'm basically fuming right now. My face is blood shot red along with my ear moving and my jaw is locked. My hands have left Ashley's waist and are now in fists.

"Um Spence baby, come on. Let's just forget it" she doesn't wait for a reply, she starts dragging me to the car.

"Yeah listen to your girl. Damn Carlin, you're lucky. You got a feisty one" that was it, I snapped. I broke loose from Ashley and ran full speed towards him and my fist connected with his now broken jaw and he dropped and is now sleeping like a baby. I cracked my knuckles and put my arm around Ashley's neck and continued our walk to my car. I looked at Glen and Madison; they both are just shaking their heads at the poor boy. They know better than to mess with my girl. We got into the car and drove out the parking lot.

"You know you're pretty sexy when you're mad" Ashley says, rubbing her hand on my thigh. Oh god, not while I'm on the road. Fuck!

"Ash, come on, Stop it you know what that does to me." I say. She stops but I see her unbuckle her seat belt and position herself where her lips are right next to my ear.

"You know you liked it" she whispers, with a suck on my ear lobe. Damn it! That's my weak spot. "Didn't you? Didn't you like it?" She whispers again, putting her hand back onto my thigh. Thank god she lives close to the school. I pull into her driveway, turn off the engine and jump out the driver's seat. I run around to her and open the door. Once she gets out we can't keep our hands off each other; kissing all the way to the door. She pulls away and I groan. She unlocks the door and I pick her up bridal style and close the door with my foot. I make my way upstairs to her room. I heard music in the middle room, which means her little sister Kyla is home. Damn it! She always interrupts us. That little brat; I gently place Ashley on her bed with a final kiss and lift up off of her. I take of my Jordan's and pull my Nike hoodie over my head. I lay back over her and kiss all over her neck. She moans in my ear and it is so sexy. She tugs on the bottom of my Nike t-shirt; I pull that over my head also to reveal my solid 6-pack. She scrapes her perfectly manicured nails over them. She loves my abs, I mean who doesn't. I smile into our kiss as she lowers her hands to the rim of my basketball warm-ups. Just as I was about to take them off….

"ASHLEY, MOM SAID NO COMPANY UNTIL SHE GETS HOME!" Kyla yells barging into the room. Ugh! She always does this.

"Kyla what the hell, you don't know how to knock?" Ashley yells back at her sister. I start putting back on my clothes. I put on my sneakers and sit on Ashley's bed. She comes over and sits on my lap and I instantly wrap my arms around her waist.

"I swear your sister doesn't like me, she does that every time" I wine to my girlfriend with a pout. Yes I'm pouting. You would pout too if you missed out on Ashley's tongue work. The things that girl could do. Damn 13 years old!

"I'm sorry baby" she says kissing my forehead and then my pouty lips.

"Eh it's okay. Maybe next time but anyway, you coming to my game?" I ask, already knowing the answer. Why wouldn't the head cheerleader be there?

"Baby you know I will be there cheering you on" she says kissing my cheek. That's my girl.

"That's what I like to her. Okay babe, I got to get going. Coach wants us to be at the gym and hour early" I say, lifting her off my lap. I make my way to the door.

"Hey Spence?" she says. I turn around with a bright smile on my face. I love when she calls me Spence.

"Yeah, Sweetheart?" I respond. She looks like she's nervous a bit. Hm… I never saw her like this just to say something to me. This must be important.

"I love you" Awe, this was the first time she said it to me. I mean I always say it but she wasn't ready to say it back and I respected that with no pressure.

"I love you too babe" with that and an ear to ear smile, I left her house to head back to the gym.

The game is about to start and the teams are warming up, well I'm not but ever body else is I'm just stretching my legs a bit. I feel someone's eyes on me like a lot of them. I look to my left to see the entire cheerleading squad waving at me. I wave back and then throw in a wink. They all start arguing about who I was winking to. Out of the entire cheerleading squad I don't see my Ashley. I look into the crowd and she's not there either. She never misses the games. Where is sh...

"Looking for me Superstar?" Ashley says looking hot! She has her hair in a side ponytail with her bangs hanging a little over her eyes. I give her a twirl to look at her and she smiles widely. The ponytail really makes her chocolate eyes pop.

"As a matter of fact I was Mrs. Carlin" I say with a grin. She smiles and kisses my cheek. It instantly turned red, the affect that girl has on me is ridiculous.

"Sorry my mom talked me to death" she says with a knowing look. Her mom is a total MILF! Now I see where Ashley gets her good looks from, they are practically hot ass twins!

"It's okay, you're here now" I say backing away. I kiss my hand and shoot it to her and she catches it and holds it close to her heart. The whole crowd starts to "Awe" and that's when I realized that Ashley and I were the only two people still on the court and that it was time to start the game. She blushes and runs off to the squad.

We're down 4 points and we have 20 seconds left. I don't know if we can beat it though, but I won't give up. The team is looking at the time on the scoreboard.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't look at the time, look at me. We can do this, we can all do this." I say, gesturing around the circle. "Now can we do this?" I yell at them.

"Yes!" they respond all together.

"Well let's do it!" we all huddle up with our hands in the middle. "Alright on three, 1…2…3..."

"Break!" we all yell. The crowd starts cheering. I look at Ashley and she gives me a wink. I just smile at her.

The ref. hands us the ball to take out and I pass it to Camille she dribbles it down to the court and passes it back to me, I spin around the girl in front of me and set my feet to make a 3 point shot. I hit a high jumper and the ball goes right in. the other team comes down the court with the ball, I steal it and I see that Carmen (my best friend) is already down court. I throw the ball to her and she lays it up.

Now were up 1 and we got 7 seconds left. The other team runs down court and is about to make a layup, I run as fast as I can in front of the girl as a charge, and she knocks me down.

"No shot, offensive foul!" The ref. says. And the entire crowd goes crazy. Ashley runs up to me and I pick her up and spin her around. Giving her a long; French kiss. It was basically another win for King High, as always.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, so I wasn't too sure about this story but with the recent reviews I received I decided to keep it going. Thank you guys for the reviews and support. ;)**

**CHAPTER 2**

6am in the morning, I'm already up and ready to pick up my queen. We have to be to school early; team and squad policy. The good thing is we can be excused from class anytime and we can go off school campus for lunch. I know right amazing. I walk down the hallway towards Glen's room to wake him up. It's basically our daily routine. Sometimes it irks the hell out of me because he's so lazy and takes forever with the shower. In my mind I think it's on purpose but he always says "I like the water" like dude really? I was starting to think he had OCD.

"Glen! Wake your lazy ass up!" I yell, as I barge right into his room without knocking and I really wish I had knocked. I forgot that Glen likes to sleep naked with the covers barely covering his body, but the good thing is he's awake. I'm so happy I don't see him all day at school, I mean it's bad enough I'm in the same grade and I live with the douche. I mean seriously who wants to have their older "annoying" brother at everywhere you go. I just hope it stays like this next year when we're seniors. I mean don't get me wrong I love my brother to death but god I don't even know how we're related.

"Hey ass sack! Come on! We have to pick up Ashley and Madison" I yell again and the name of Madison had him jump right up. Eww! His junk is flying, that's gross! I cover my eyes and run out the room.

Once Glen was showered and dressed I grabbed apple out the fruit bowl in the kitchen and say good bye to my parents, then we head out to the Ricans. We pull up to Ashley and Madison's house. They live together since Madison's mom passed away and her dad walked out on her just like Ashley's dad did. What horrible fathers, but back to Ash and Mads. They look like their arguing, it sounds like Spanish. I can't stand when they talk in Spanish because I don't understand what they're saying, but I do think it's incredibly sexy. They get into the car, still going at it. I look at Glen and he looks at me then at the girls and back at me to mouth "HOT" and I just nod back at him. Yes indeed, Ms. Durant and Ms. Davies are indeed "HOT". No wonder they're cousins.

"Usted ni siquiera preguntar pasra usar mis cosas!" Madison yells at Ashley as she gives me a kiss. Okay, I know Cosas means stuff, Mis means my and Preguntar means to ask so I'm taking it as Ashley didn't ask to use Maddison's stuff? Ashley rolls her eyes to Maddison and sits back in her seat behind me and sighs.

"Dios, Calma el joder hacia abajo su actuar como es el fin del mundo!" Ashley says back. What the hell? I didn't learn any of that. I know one thing the way she rolls her tongue is so sexy. It's even better when we kiss, it's like she rolls her R's in my mouth, and I've never felt anything like it. It just turns me on more, thank god for her family being Puerto Rican.

"Asi entonces, la proxima vez sez inteligente y pedir!" Madison tells Ashley. I see my Angel just doesn't care anymore and throws her hands up in defeat.

"Bien, cual quierea que sea" she says, and looks out the window. I see Madison with a satisfied smirk. They do this all the time; argue and be quiet the entire ride to King which is only like ten minutes. Me and Glen just be quiet and let them do their basic Spanish arguments.

Once we arrive at King Glen and Madison gets out and walks to their lockers. Theirs only a couple student cars in the lot in the student's parking side and a couple teachers' is parked too in their side. Considering it's about 7:00am we have about a half an hour before people start actually showing up.

"What were you two fighting about now?" I asked, still curious.

"Madison got mad because I used her curlers and make up a little" she replies. Ah, I notice her curls are made loose and on one side is pinned to the other side with the rest of her hair. She also has light shadow of make up that brings out her tan and eyes better. She looks georgous. Um…how do you say that in Spanish? I want to impress her. Uhh…ahh…got it!

"Usted vea Hermosa" I say grinning so hard I think my cheeks fell off. She smiles and blushes at the Spanish and compliment. I'll let you figure out which one goes with which.

"So you have been paying attention" she says with an amused tone. Okay, so I haven't been really paying attention when she tries to teach me Spanish. I get distracted by how sexy it sounds coming from her.

"Si, hadita" I say proudly. Damn I'm on a roll today. She leans into my ear and licks it before whispering…

"Me encataria darle una recompense, pero las chicas me estan esperando" and gets out of the car. I'm horny and confused as I sit in the driver's seat dumbfounded. She looks at my face and giggles. This is so not funny! She walks over to my side of the car,outs both of her hands on the top of my car and bends down.

"I said, I would love to give you a rewards but the girls are waiting for me" Ohh…that makes since. I nod and get out the car. She wasn't lying when she said the girls were waiting for her they were right at the gate of the parking lot waiting patiently talking. I make my way into the gym to find Aiden who is Ashley's guy best friend, he's a senior.

"Hey Spence, want to shoot some?" He asks. Oh yeah, Aiden is also star player for the boys basketball team. I wonder if I can beat this kid. I put my hands out, to ask for the ball once I throw my bag on the bleachers. He throws a chest pass and I have no problem catching it.

"One on One baby boy" I say with a nod. He looks uncertain for a second.

"You're on Carlin, that way I can tell everyone I beat you" he says with a stupid boy laugh.

"You're on kid" those were my last words before we started to play.

The score was 20 to 18, I was up and the game went to 21. I know Aiden was tired and I am too. Aiden starts sticking me again and I mean HARD! I guess he really doesn't want to lose to a girl. Too bad, I throw the ball up with a hook over my head and the ball goes straight in the hoop. He looks down in shame.

"Okay, don't tell anyone that you beat me okay?" He says, in a whining voice. I look at him a little shocked that he was begging.

"Okay No Shot, I won't tell" I say patting him on the back. I heard clapping so I turned around. It was a girl. Well, she was HOT! I mean no! I don't think she's "hot" she has good looks; I mean I only have eyes for Ashley…but wow! No!

"Spencer Carlin" Uh? She knows me? How? What the hell? God she's really pretty. She has on short shorts and a tank top. Her long black hair is in a lose ponytail and she has a perfect tan almost as good as mines and Ashley's. She looks Hispanic. What the hell is up with Carlin's and Hispanic girls. Oh well they're hot! Her green eyes are looking directly into my blue ones. I swear everything just stopped and I forgot she even said something to me. Shit, say something Carlin!

"Uh yeah…t-that's um…me" Wow, smooth Carlin. Real smooth, now she thinks your weird! Great! Wait why do I even care what she thinks, I LOVE ASHLEY!

"Yeah I know. Spencer Carling; King High Girls' basketball star player and an original hottie" she says moving closer so we're face to face. I hear someone clear their throat and I realize Aiden is still right there looking shocked and pissed.

"Spencer we should go see Ashley, you know your GIRLFRIEND!" he says adding emphasizes on "Girlfriend" I understand what he's trying to do.

"Oh yeah Ashley's practicing with the girls" I say and I move around this mystery girl… "Okay, so I'll see you around…" letting it wonder for a moment.

"Mariah…Mariah Rodriguez" and that was all she said before she walked off. That name sounded so familiar, just can't put a finger on it.

Me and Aiden go out back with the cheerleaders watching them practice. They were getting distracted while we were there and Ashley was getting pissed. So me and Aiden routed and just hung out until lunch came. The day went by fast, it wasn't really much to do today because we didn't have practice, but what really got to me was I didn't see Mariah the rest of the day, and I questioned myself "why do I even care?" That question was still in my head when I went to sleep. Strange.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My life couldn't be better, I'm happy emotionally and physically. Ever since I became head cheerleader and started dating Spencer in my freshman year I was popular and everyone either wanted to be me or date me. I mean I'm not a bitch; I do have a heart but let me properly introduce myself. My name is Ashley Cristine Davies. I'm 17 years old and a junior at King High School. Head cheerlead and currently dating the sexy Spencer Carlin. Spencer and I are the same people except our family is different and we do different sports. We started dating back in freshman year. She was watching the cheerleading tryouts. It was my turn…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**The two girls before me were horrible so I knew I had a chance on the squad, I mean I am excellent. Not to brag or anything but I thought I was a kick ass cheerleader but back to the story. It was my turn next, so when I went up to the mats in front of the head cheerleader "Sydney" when some of the girls and boys basketball team came. I'll say about 10 of them all together not really a lot though. The basketball teams and Football and soccer and stuff like that were already filled except for cheerleading and its spring. I know late right well that's King High for you, always better late than never. When I looked up at the bleachers I was met with beautiful deep pools of blue and I smiled. She looked like she was staring but maybe that was my imagination. She smiled back at me and a clear of throat brought me out of my staring contest. I pressed play and started dancing to the music and then did back flips all the way to the other corner on the other side of the gym and ran forwards did a front flip and hit an Ariel then landed perfectly on my feet. I know impossible right, well I'm amazing. Those two things just so happen to go together so well. The cheerleaders and the teams were clapping for me especially Spencer. I sat on the side and watched the other auditions. I felt a tap on my shoulder and it was Aiden. He's like one of my best guy friends.**_

"_**Hey Mami, my friend thinks you're really hot" He said, pointing to a bunch of people. I look confused at first; I didn't know who he was talking about.**_

"_**Which one Papi?" I replied my accent was actually real considering I'm Puerto Rican. Yeah my mom is Puerto Rican and my fuck of a father is white, so not really mixed with anything but those two.**_

"_**Blonde hair, blue eyes" he says and walks back over to sit with his friends. I looked for his description and found myself drowning in the deep pools of blue that belonged to Spencer Carlin. I waved her done and she hesitated but her friends pushed her down to me. I smiled when she sat next to me. She was a really shy girl back then.**_

"_**Why hello there" I say smiling even wider. She looked like she was day dreaming or something. I waved my hands in front of her face. Nothing, I heard one of the jocks "whisper" a quick "ouch, she's got it bad".**_

"_**You are really pretty" she said in a dreamy tone. I raised my eye brows as she slapped her fore head at what she just said. I decided to have fun with her. I leaned in close to her, just at the front of her ear.**_

"_**Muchas gracias, su muy linda usted mismo" and she shivered at the raspiness of my voice. I don't even thank she knows what I said. She just thought it was hot that I used Spanish. Her friends were calling her name; chanting "Carlin, Carlin, Carlin!" the whole time. She blushed lightly. We talked on the bleachers for so long; we were interrupted when I heard my name being called…**_

"_**Ashley Davies, you definitely made the squad" Sydney sais smiling. I was so happy that day. That day I made the squad, that day I hung out with Spencer. The next day I was even happier, the next day I had a date with Spencer. The week after that I was in love, the week after that I was officially Spencer Carlin's girlfriend.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

We've been together ever since. There would always be some girl trying to take her away from me or trying to take me away from her but nope my baby and I are as faithful as they come. Yes, she can be a flirt. She's a Carlin that comes naturally but it doesn't bother me because she loves me and I love her and nobody is going to take that away. Nobody!

**Spencer's POV**

This Mariah chick has been on my mind since I saw her in the gym. I feel kind of guilty thinking about her. I mean I'm with Ashley; she shouldn't affect me this way. I don't know I just got this weird feeling that I can't describe. I've been distracted all day, I've been avoiding Ashley "My Girlfriend" and trying to find Mariah "Some Girl". I see a flash of black hair turn the corner of the hallway. I try and catch up to her and push some of the freshman away. I just can't get to her. I hear my name being called so I look back to see a confused Ashley running up to me. I move a little faster to catch up with Mariah. I make it to the end of the hallway and she's nowhere to be found. I look all over, nothing. Fuck! Ashley is right behind me no looking very confused and angry.

"Spencer what the hell, where you running from you girlfriend?" She says with her hands on her hips. That's the official "What the fuck is your problem. You better watch what you say or get your ass wiped" stand I make up a quick lie when I see Mariah walking to her car.

"Um…nothing Ash, talk to you later okay" I say with a kiss on the cheek and ran out to the parking lot. Mariah sees me running towards her and smiles. I smile back.

"So you following me now Carlin?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I was doing you a favor" I say with a cocky grin. I only do that when I want something. Uh oh! So not good.

"Oh really? What's that favor/" she moves closer to me but hesitated when I don't move she takes the opportunity to move closer.

"Well I was keeping those jocks from hitting on you" I say gesturing behind me with my thumb revealing a bunch of jocks staring at us. Boys!

"That's true, so what should I give you in return?" She says taking her index finger and running it down my shirt to stop at the rim of my warm ups. I sort of forgot how to breathe just now.

"How about you give me your number?" I start pulling out my phone and handing it to her. She starts typing and passes it back. I see she names herself "Future Esposa" I have no idea what that means. I turn to see she's in her car. "Hey what does this mean?" I ask sticking out my phone. She giggles at me.

"It means Future Wife" and once again that was all she said before driving out of the parking lot. Aha, Future Wife…The only person I ever called "Future Wife" was Ashley. Oh Shit! I turn around to where Ashley and I were previously standing to see she's crying her eyes out in Madison's shoulder. Fuck! I run over and try to hold her but she pushes me and runs off. Madison looks at me with disgust and runs after her little cousin. I know Ashley didn't want to see me dis her and then get some other chicks number 5 minutes later. I look around the parking lot to see everyone staring at me. Nosy ass people! I roll my eyes and get in my car then pulled out the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Ashley's POV)**

I can't believe she just did that in front of my face. To see Mariah all over her was disgusting. I can't believe my own family would betray me like this. Yes, Mariah is actually my older cousin. She's older than me by three months and older than Madison by one. I knew she didn't like me but did she have to go and take the one person I loved the most. I thought I could trust her after she did it before. She stole my boyfriend in the 7th grade and then apologized but did it again in 8th grade. She just moved to Florida from Puerto Rico. I actually do miss my hometown. My entire family is back in Puerto Rico. I just wished she stayed there because now she's ruining my life. I won't even bother telling her to stop because she won't. She always ruins my life. God! Why Spencer of all people, Spencer! She knew exactly how I felt about this girl; she knew I was in love with this girl. The love of my life and I still can't believe Spencer got her number, I thought we were in love with EACHOTHER not with Mariah. My heart feels like it was thrown on the ground a million times and the wounds were washed with alcohol. I know painful it just hurts. I know that a girl or guy has always tried to break up Spencer and I but this time they might actually succeed.

**Spencer's POV**

I don't know what happened yesterday. I never meant for Ashley to get hurt. I've called her 12 times, left her 9 voicemails, and 15 text messages. She won't respond. I didn't even know she was standing there. _**Like that makes it so much better. **_I need to talk to Ashley.

I went into the gym and sat my stuff down on the bleachers and pulled out my phone to check if I had anything new then put it on vibrate. I was shooting around for about an hour when the warning bell went off. I heard students filling the hallways. I make my way to my locker. I put in my combination and open it, I put all my shitty books that I don't need in there and close my locker…

"HOLY SHIT!" I shout as I see Mariah grinning at me. "Are you trying to kill me? You scared the heeby jeebies out of me" I say holding onto my chest.

"Actually I want you very much alive and in many more positions" she says in a seductive tone. Hm… I like where this is going. I move closer to her and she grabs the back of my neck and kisses me. I don't pull back but I push her towards the lockers and put one hand on her hip and another over top of our heads to position myself. She's a really good kisser with that tongue! I start hearing gasps but I really don't c…

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" You're with Ashley!" Carmen yells at me pushing me off of Masriah.

"Que Mierda!" I hear someone say followed by a loud bang on the lockers. Everyone looks over to a bright red and crying Ashley. Fun officially OVER.

"Ashley baby listen…it's not what it looks like. I was just coming to talk to y…" I was stopped by a slap in my face. Fuck, that actually hurt. I deserved it though, god she deserves so much more than this.

"Como podria hacerlo? Con la persona a la que me encanta" She says facing Mariah damn there in tears. I want to just hold her I try going over to her but Carmen holds me back. What the fuck? Some best friend.

"Asi que ella no ama usted obviamente" Mariah responds looking directly into Ashley's eyes. I glance at Ashley and she looks like someone just kicked her puppy when Mariah said that. I wish I knew Spanish.

"What kind of family are you? You're supposed to be my older cousin and instead you kiss my ex-girlfriend?" What…cousin? I knew her name sounded familiar…wait what? EX-girlfriend?

"Ex-girlfriend?" I ask, but she just ignores me looking straight ahead. No no no, please god no!

"You always got what you wanted even when we were little. You got everything. My mom even liked you better, better than me. It was always "Ashley es tan bonita or Tu deberia ser mas bien como Ashley, Mariah" you always had everything." Mariah says in tears.

"Mariah, I'm sorry. But just because of that doesn't mean you ruin my happiness every single time things don't go your way. It doesn't work that way every damn time." Ashley says getting in her face. This may not end well.

"Demasiado tarde, ya me metis u novia ty ya novia no tiene su corason" I think whatever Mariah just said was bad because Ashley's nose flared and her entire face became red and her eyes were a blackish color. Wow, I never saw them do that before.

"Puta!" was yelled by Ashley and she swung at Mariah and successfully hitting her in the nose. Mariah went down but still tried to get up so Ashley straddled her cousin and hit her again in the jaw and that was it for Mariah but it wasn't enough for Ashley as she kept throwing punches. I tried to get her off of her but she just hit me in my face and I backed up to the lockers. She then stopped and walked over to me and stood face to face with me. I saw the hurt and heart break in her eyes, and I automatically felt guilty and I was honestly disgusted with myself.

"Why? Was I not good enough? Why did you do it?" she asked confused. God I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to break her heart. I always said I wouldn't but I did and I feel like an idiot.

"Ashley I'm so sorry. Please believe me I didn't kiss her she kissed me" I say and I know I was lying but I didn't want to lose her. She shook her head from side to side.

"Bullshit! I saw you. Stop fucking lying to me! You know what; I should have seen it coming. I noticed you were getting distance lately but I thought it was just me but no it was you. You know what fuck you Spencer, we…." She says gesturing between the two of us. "Are done!" she yells in my face and I fall to my knees and beg her to stay with me.

"Please baby don't…don't do this. Please don't. I promise I will never do it again. Don't leave me, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, please don't leave me. I…I love you" I say holding her with my hands around her waist and my head on her stomach. I can't lose her, she's all I have.

"You disgust me and I hate you! It's over!" and with that she walked off and I slid down the lockers and stated crying. I hear sniffling again, so I lok up and find Ashley with a tear stained face. She takes the ring off of her finger and drops it in front of my face. NO! it was the promise ring I gave her for out 1 year anniversary.

"You broke your promise" she says and ran down the hallway. I picked up the ring and held it in my hand and stood up I punched the locker and scanned the crowd that formed. I saw Carmen shaking her head as she went to go find Ashley. I see Mariah still on the floor knocked out, so I rush over to her and pick her up and carry her to my car. I see Carmen holding Ashley with Ashley's legs around Carmen's waist. What the hell is going on? I rush to put Mariah in the car, she need to go to the hospital but I need to know what's going on. I run over to them and spin Carmen around. She just looks at me with a glare.

"What are you doing?" I yell at her. I see Ashley snuggle into her neck more and Carmen's grip got tighter as if protectively around Ashley. I drove Ashley into Carmen's arms?

"You hurt this girl. The girl that thought had your heart forever. You hurt the girl that out up with your shit. You lost the girl that loved you with every waken breath she had and all you can say it "what are you doing" well I'm doing what you couldn't do, I'm being here for her." Ashley lifts her head up, looks at me then Carmen and drops to her feet. She stands between Carmen and I almost as to decide. She'll choose right. I can see it in her eyes that she wanted to still be with me just then Mariah came over and kissed me on the cheek. I thought she was knocked out! Ashley started crying again and Carmen picked her up the same position before and hurried to her car putting Ashley in the back seat laying her down. I was going to go after them but then Madison pushed me back. What the hell is with everyone holding me back all of a sudden? I got in my car and bounced, not caring where Mariah went but where Ashley went. I run up stairs ignoring the greetings and questions I got from mom and dad. I throw myself on my bed and pick up my favorite pillow shaped as a basketball and start shooting it in the air. I lost the love of my life. I stop throwing the ball and dig in my pocket to look at the ring. Yeah, bad Idea I bust out in tears. This was the WORST Friday EVER! And it's all my fault, I cheated, I fell for Mariah's trap, I broke Ashley's heart and I drove her away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I officially hate myself for my wrongs with Ashley. I broke my promise and I broke her. I felt horrible Ashley wasn't even in school for 3 days straight. So I didn't go for two. I don't think it's any point to go to school if Ashley's not there. I can't even focus on my basketball because she was always my good luck charm. Every time I go to sleep I have nightmares about what happened, and I wake up crying. I just can't take it I need to see her. Instead of moping around in the house, I need to go see Ashley. I hop into my Mustang and head to Ashley's house. I don't see a car in her driveway so her mom must be at work and Ashley and Kyla are probably home by themselves. I walk up to the door and hesitate to knock on the door but I knock anyway. The door swings open a little and there's a 13 year old Kyla.

"What do you want" she says with edginess in her voice, I'm thinking Ashley told her little sister about what happened. I mean they're sisters why wouldn't she.

"Ky please, is Ashley here?" I say fidgeting with my fingers. I only do that when I'm nervous.

"Actually no, she's not here. She's with Carmen. Since Ashley was all down because of her heartbreak *cough* Carmen came over like the good friend she is and took her out for a little while." Wait...so there not together?

"Wait so they're not together?" I ask hopefully. If they're not together than me and Ashley still have a chance to be together.

"Oh heavens no. Ashley would never do that. Carmen is like your best friend; Ashley wouldn't come between you two like that. Carmen is just a really good friend ever since you broke her heart. Why did you do it Spencer?" she asks, she moves aside to let me in the house and I walk in all the way. We sit down on the couch… "So why did you do it Spencer" she repeats. I shake my head.

"Ky I never meant for it to happen. I was actually going to go see Ashley after I stopped at my locker but then Mariah came and she kissed me. I wanted to pull back but I was too in the moment and when I saw Ashley's face I couldn't take it. It broke my heart; and the look in her eyes I knew I was going to lose her. I just tried to prevent that from happening. I never meant to hurt Ashley; I love her with ever thing in my body. God when she gave back that ring I died inside. She was everything to me Kyla, and I can't lose her. Not after all that we've been through. I need her. She may not need me but I really need her." I say with my head in my hands and tears coming down my face.

"Spencer I know it's okay. She needs you too; she's just really hurt that the one person she thought she could trust hurt her. Spencer you should see her, she cries all the time and she just listens to Lonely by Akon. It's so sad; I don't know what to do. The only person that can make her happy again is you. I actually like you for my sister, you may not think so but I do. You guys' relationship was the longest she has ever had and she couldn't be happier, and as for my cousin she's a bitch. She was always jealous of Ashley because everyone liked Ashley better, but seriously Spencer, Mariah? I mean I know you think she's hot but ew! She's a total whore who will use anything or one to make Ashley's life miserable. Like when Ashley was in the 8th grade she stole Ashley's boyfriend and then put green die in Ashley's shampoo. Ashley's hair was green for 2 weeks. Everyone in the school was making fun of her and then they made fun of me because I was her little sister. It was horrible for us and I was only in 4th grade and Ashley was the laughing stock." Wow, I never knew any of that. Mariah is a bitch; I can't believe I ever thought she was cute. She's ugly in the inside, and I don't like that in a person. Now Ashley she's beautiful in the inside and out, but me I'm just scum.

"Wow, I never knew any of that stuff" I say kind of shocked that someone would want to do that.

"Yeah and Mariah once told Ashley that she would 'turn the pretty swan into an ugly duckling' whatever that meant, but that's not the point. The point is that you need to talk to Ashley tell her how you feel. Let HER know that your world revolves around her. Let HER know that she's the ONLY one that has your heart." I nod my head and then we heard the door open. I see Ashley stop at the door when she saw me. She then ran upstairs quickly, and I ran right after her but I just couldn't get to her fast enough as she closed her bedroom door in my face.

**Ashley's POV**

When I walked through the door and saw Spencer, I couldn't be there anymore. I knew I was about a minute from crying. I mean everything she said and promised was a lie, and I know I was a little harsh on the break up but she deserved it. I wasn't going to give her satisfaction no that was out the window. I know I should have seen it coming when my mom told me that Mariah was coming back from Puerto Rico. I was scared actually terrified that she would still my girlfriend. I mean Spencer was what I always wanted in someone; tall, blue eyes, smart, athletic, beautiful, funny, protective and the best of all faithful. Well at least I thought she was. I ran straight up the steps and into my room. I knew she would follow so I ran as fast as I could. Thank god for 2 years of track. She knocked once.

"Ash, baby please open the door. I just want to talk." She pleads outside my door. I can't take this; I just need her to leave. It's breaking my heart more to hear a vulnerable Spencer.

"Spencer just go away! I don't want to see you. Just leave!" I yell, and I hear her bang on the door one more time.

"Ash ple…"I open the door and scream…

"Spencer leave. I don't love you anymore, and I don't need you so just leave! Your nothing to me." And the look in her eyes has just killed me. I see silent tears coming down her face and I just want to wrap her in my arms but I can't and I won't. She caused this. I know I was lying when I said I didn't love her, but it was the only thing that came out. I love Spencer very much so but she hurt me. So now she has to suffer the pain. She turns around and runs downs the steps. I go inside my room and look out the window. I watch her sit in her car and put her head on the staring wheel. She looks up to my window and we make eye contact but I just shake my head at her then she looks down and pulls off. I walk back over to my bed and lay down with Spencer's green varsity jacket with a white "K" on it. It smelled like Strawberries and bananas. Just like her shampoo, it smelled so good. I snuggled close to the jacket and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (Spencer's POV)**

It's been a month and 3 days since that day at her house. Now I have to watch her suck faces with her dumbass boyfriend Jacob/Jake. The captain of the Soccer, he has brown curly hair with blue eyes and he's pretty muscular I mean his abs aren't better than mine and I look better than him. He's at least 6 feet only 3 inches taller than me. Ashley has a thing for tall people considering she's only 5'4 ½, she likes taller people. She never explained to me why but oh well.

"Spence…Spencer..Spencer!" what the hell do you want Glen. Yeah Glen and I have been in the dog house with Madison and Ashley. Apparently Glen and Madison got into an argument about Ashley and I and she hasn't talk to Glen since and that was actually 2 weeks ago. I don't think they broke up they just haven't spoken to each other. Glen is just like me with those girls. He loves Madison and it hurts me to see my big brother all sad. You should see us at home we just stay in our rooms all day. It's sad really.

"Huh?" I say still looking ast Ashley and Jake kissing. It's pissing me off. Im pretty sure my entire face is red. And the bottle I have in my hand is relay having it right now.

"Stop looking at them, its only making them angrier." He says, and just then Madison and some guy just walked by laughing together and I saw Glen's eyes turn red. Uh oh. Okay so me and Glen are a lot alike, we're very protective of our girls. I remember this one guy tried to lift up Madison's skirt and Glen broke the guys arm and nose. My brother took karate and boxing with me as kids. My dad said we needed to be tough when we got older. I personally didn't want to do boxing because I saw this one girl get knocked out but then when I was in the 4th grade some girl started picking on me and I punched her in her mouth and I started liking boxing ever since. It's like us Carlin's are always fighting I can't even count how many fights I've been in since freshman year.

"You were saying Glen" I say pointing to Madison and Ashley and one of Jake's friend's laughing at what Jake said. It's making me sick. I can't take this anymore.

"Glen I can't take this anymore let's get our girls" I say. Glen and I get up from our seats and start making our way over to them. We stop right in front of them and they all just stare at glen and I. me and glen are pissed right now. Red face and eyes on Carlin's our not a good sign and Madison and Ashley saw that by the looks on our face. The other boys just looked confused.

"What do you want blondies these aren't your girls anymore" Jake says while him and I think his name is Drew put their arms around OUR girls.

"Actually these are still our girls" Glen says pushing Drew's hand off of Madison who is just confused right now. "Am I right Spence?" he says looking at me. I push Jake's arm off of Ashley's shoulders.

"Damn right" I say. Looking directly into Ashley's eyes. She looks confused, hurt and angry all in one.

"Stop cock blocking Carlin's they don't want you" Drew says pointing to me and Glen. I grab his finger and twist it and he screams in pain. What a girl. Madison then moves away from him because of the scream. It sounded like a 7 year old girl. Drew looks embarrassed and I now feel multiple pairs of eyes on us, I knew we had an audience. It's funny because the teachers let me and Glen get away with anything. So we don't even get in trouble, we're actually tight with the principle too so we only get like detention or something.

"What the hell Spencer just leave Ashley doesn't want to see you anymore" Jake says. I look over at Ashley to see if that's true and she's looking everywhere but me. I shake my heads at him.

"No, she still wants me. Your just a replacement of me. You don't get it the blue eyes; ME , the nice body; ME, the captain of a sport; ME, hell even the whole height thing is ME, so she doesn't want you, your just me in a guy's body with brown hair ass wipe. Your being used." I say confidently, because I know it's true. Ashley just looked shocked probably that I realized what she was trying to do

"And that goes for you too Drew" Glen points his finger at Drew. It's weird because Ashley and Madison has the same tastes in guys or girls. Drew and Jake were just a replacement for Glen and I. Drew then turns his eyes to Madison as to ask if it's true.

"I'm sorry Drew, I love Glen" she says and Glen puts on a full blown smile with his arms open wide. Madison runs right into them and they start making out. Okay, ew!

"And as for you Jake, Ashley loves ME!" I say angrily.

"Whatever Carlin" he starts to take Ashley's hand and walk away but I put a hand on his shoulder but I did not see his right hand as it collided with my jaw. I stumble a little bit, but then just shake it off. I look at him and crack my neck.

"Big mistake" was all I said before I punched him in his nose with my right hand then came with my left right to his jaw. I two pieced the mess out of him. I went back down for more so I straddled him and continued to punch him. His face was really bloody and he was probably already knocked out but I didn't care. Someone tried to pull me off and I was about to hit them but when I turned around I was met with chocolate eyes filled with fright. I realized that my right hand was cocked back and my eyes were probably still red and my jaw was locked. I calmed down and Ashley ran away from me and into the building. I ran after her.

"Fuck! Ashley…Ash baby wait!" I yelled after her. I finally caught her as she was sliding down the lockers with her head in her hands. I try and move her hands from her pretty little face but she pushes my hands off of her.

"Ashley please talk to me it's been a month" I plead as she stands up.

"You cheated on ME. You hurt ME. So you brought this upon yourself" She says with tears in her eyes. I pull her into a hug.

"Ashley I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or make you cry. I didn't know she was your cousin but that still doesn't make it right I know. I was an idiot and a jerk for doing that to you. I don't deserve someone like you and I may not be the most perfect person but who's perfect now a days but I promise if you just give me another chance I will promise to never hurt you again. Please baby forgive me. I love you." I say bending down on my knees, she looks at me dead in the eyes to see if I'm lying. "Please Ashley. I can't lose you. I…I need you hadita" I say with a little smile at my Spanish. I hear a little giggle and I smile even wider. "Was that a giggle I heard?" I ask getting off my knees.

"Yes it was, I can't help it. It's just so funny to see you trying to speak Spanish. Esta bien bebe, te perdono y te amo demasiado" she responds with a kiss on the cheek. What?

"Huh?" I'm so clueless on what she just said. Stupid Spanish.

"I sais, it's okay baby I forgive you and I love you too" God this makes me so happy. I grab her and spin her around, she then starts giggling.

"So does this mean you'll give me another chance?" I ask hopefully. She nods her head with her bottom lip between her teeth. I pull her into a kiss. I pull away and started screaming with excitement. I run to the quad and jump on a table and start doing the cabbage patch . I look over my shoulder to see my baby laughing. I don't care I'm just happy I got her back and I'm the cause of her laughter. I start dougieing on the table. "She said yes! Spashley is back on people!" I yell and people starts cheering with excitement. I do a back flip off the table and run over to Ashley and pick her up she wraps her legs around my waist and grab the back of my neck for a passionate kiss. I pull away with a big ass smile on my face. I unwrap her legs and then dig into my pocket for the promise ring. I lift up her right hand and look at her as permission, she nods her head and I smile. I put the ring on her finger.

"Don't ever take it off again young lady" I say grinning.

"Never." I look at my ring that has the word forever on it and hers says always. "Always?" she says with a shy smile.

"And forever baby" I reply and kiss her again. We're then surrounded by a bunch of "Awe" by everyone. It feels so good to be with the love of my life again. This is the best way to end the school year. Woo!


End file.
